Enigma
by twilight85fan
Summary: Anakin had come to La Push to bury her grandmother who was brutally murdered. She knew who had done it. Would he follow her to La Push? Paul imprints on her but he's in for a tough ride because she's a cop who doesn't like being told what to do and Paul has a bad habit of bossing people around. And he has his secrets too. Would she accept him completely?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Anakin stood stiffly as her grandmother's coffin was lowered into the ground. She tried not to pay heed to all the eyes on her. She knew they were all curious about the girl who had come into their town only to bury her dead grandmother. She knew that's what her Nana had wanted, to be buried in the land where she was born. She was a Quileute who had married a man of Klallam tribe. Her grandfather had died even before she was born so Anakin only had pictures of him but her grandmother was the only blood relative she knew of.

Her parents had given her up for adoption. They had had a daughter before her and Anakin had followed her birth a year later. But they claimed to be unable to look after two kids so they chose to give her up. Her grandmother had refused to give her to an unknown family and had taken her in her loving care and had moved out of La Push to bring her up in Sequim.

Anakin had never felt neglected or uncared for. Her nana was the best. She had never even enquired about her parents. She did not want to know about people who had deserted her. Her Nana had wanted to inform her about them on several occasions especially as she was growing older but Anakin had refused. She wanted nothing to do with people who did not want her. Her nana had always been enough.

She could still recall each and every detail of that fateful day vividly, when she had lost her.

(flashback)

"Nana, I'm home!" Anakin announced her arrival while putting the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Nana! Where are you?" Anakin sang while moving through the house to look for her.

"Maybe she's asleep." She thought to herself but just to be sure she decided to check in on her.

Anakin went to her room downstairs and quietly opened the door. She was confused because she couldn't immediately see her so she walked towards the bathroom.

She opened the door but in no way was she prepared to see the sight that beheld her.

Her nana was lying in the bathtub but not in a bubble bath but her own blood. Anakin could not move. She was shell shocked. But she did not have the time to react. Her cell phone rang and she had an idea about who it was.

Her blood boiled even as tears sprung to her eyes. He had taken it too far. She knew he could try to hurt them but this was not something she had anticipated and she berated herself for it.

She could have saved her nana. She could have been alive right now and they could have been joking around and watching television while having their evening tea. But he had changed her life forever by taking away her only blood relative.

"Hello!" Anakin tried to control her breathing but her body shook with rage.

"Still controlling yourself, Anakin. You need to let yourself go and more importantly give up on that case you are handling now. Once you do, I will try to go easy on you."

"You bastard! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Anakin, you have to give it up before you cause yourself more damage." The phone line clicked and she knew he had hung up, once again leaving her with absolutely no clues but a lot of rage.

(end flashback)

Anakin's body trembled as she recalled the case she had been handling .The pain and damage it had caused her and ultimately led to the death of her grandmother.

"Anakin, would you like to say a few words?"

She shook her head and watched as some of the people who had known her grandmother talked about her. She felt her throat close up when she couldn't see her coffin anymore. Her nana was gone forever. But she would not let the man responsible get away.

Gradually the people began to leave. They had come up to her to offer their condolence but Anakin stayed statue still. It was only when the tribe's chief and his son walked up to her that she spoke.

"Thank you for all your help. I know Nana wanted to be buried here and without your help it wouldn't be possible."

"It was nothing. I had the pleasure of knowing her for a while. She was a wonderful and strong woman. And I'm sure so are you. Stay strong. And you are welcome to stay at the cottage your grandma left for you. I must warn you though. It's closer to the forest than the city." Chief Black said.

"I don't mind. I've already applied for a transfer to Forks. I should get it so I would need a place to stay and it's perfect. Thank you."

"If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask." The Chief's son, Jacob said.

Anakin nodded. She was grateful but she still wasn't up for talking much.

"Could you give me directions to the cottage, please?"

"Actually, one of the guys can drive you there. It's better that way." Jacob said looking worried.

She wondered why he looked so concerned but she thought it was because they didn't want anything to happen to her on their watch.

Anakin nodded and watched as Jacob left with his father but stopped to ask one of the guys who had come with them to the funeral, to accompany her. The guy seemed reluctant and seemed to be arguing but then gritted his teeth and came to her.

"Let's go"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. Just give me the directions and I can go." Anakin said.

"No, it's ok. Come on."

She followed the guy but was lost in her own thoughts.

Paul got in the car with the weird girl. I mean sure, she lost her grandmother but something about her was off but appealed to him? He was confused. The girl had worn sunglasses all through the ceremony, refusing to take them off, refusing to say a few words for the grandmother she loved so much. It was as if she was lost in her own world.

But as Paul sat with her in the confined space of the car, her scent reached his nostrils and he involuntarily inhaled deeply. It was the most amazing smell he had ever inhaled. It turned him on. Of course, she was an attractive woman. She had a killer figure and it was accentuated by the dress she was wearing. Paul could make out the muscles on her frame. She was of decent height. At least five six, he estimated. She was incredibly fit and toned and he knew she worked hard for it.

They were all curious about her though. One day they had all heard about this old woman of their tribe who had been murdered brutally in her own home. Then Billy had got a call from this girl who claimed to be the woman's granddaughter and wanted to have her funeral on tribal lands. He had allowed of course. Paul had also learnt that she was a cop and would be transferring to Forks.

Well good, he thought. They sure as hell needed more active and young cops around there. But something tugged in his head. There were killings going on in whole of Washington. Everyone suspected they were serial killings because of their similar nature but the wolves knew better. They were vampire attacks. Had her grandma been a victim, he wondered. But then he recalled something about her being bathed in her own blood. That seemed unlikely in the case of vampire killings. Usually they drained the bodies of blood.

An officer had recently been attacked in Forks too. He had been the unfortunate guy who had ventured too far in to the forest without backup to check out suspicious activity. He had been attacked violently before the wolves reached him but by then the vamp had already killed him but they had managed get the vamp. They had once again resorted to the 'animal attack' excuse to make it seem like an accident.

"Is that the house?"

Paul was brought out of his thoughts as the girl spoke.

"Yes"

Paul stopped in front of the cottage and wondered how long it would be before she ran out of there. It had the perfect haunted look.

"Thank you", she said to the guy. "I'm Anakin, by the way." She said putting her hand out for him to shake.

"Paul" he said easily as he took her hand but he was in for a shock when he felt the same electricity he had seen in his head all those times when the wolves thought about what it was like to touch their imprints. No, it couldn't be, he thought but just to be sure he took off her shades.

His world turned upside down the minute he did. Everything he knew was lost, all the bonds with his friends, family, pack took a backseat, the strongest bond was formed with the girl right in front of him. He took in her features more appreciatively now. Her hair, thick and brown and shoulder length, her skin the same color as his, her lips plump and pink and _his_ and her eyes...her eye...her left eye, it was black?!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: what do you think? How was it? Should I continue, do you need a couple of more chapters to answer? Let me know!

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to Kuroppoi Kitsune, reamane21, dmsd, polly2010, RachelRose523, sherri34, ConstantBreeze, CMalwaysHP, MonicaClareS129 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to reamane21 for adding me to your author alerts.

Thanks to the reviewers-

dmsd- thanks!

polly2010- Thanks! :)

MonicaClareS129- Hehe..your excitement is contagious! Here's the update! :D

Twin68(Guest)- Thanks so much! And I'm glad you reviewed so now I can thank you for reviewing for Adhesive. Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Who hit you?"

Anakin was surprised when she had shaken his hand, shocked when he had taken off her shades but now she was stumped by the anger in his voice as he asked her about her black eye.

"Occupational hazard." Anakin said slightly shrugging while trying to understand why she felt attracted towards this guy. Sure, he was handsome and rugged, just the kind she liked, but she was never one to be attracted to a guy so easily no matter how good looking he was.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a cop, it happens. No biggie." Anakin wanted to hide from his questioning, concerned eyes. It reminded her of her Nana. She was the only one who would always worry about her. The day she died, Anakin swore she would never allow anyone to get close to her. It wasn't good for her. She had to focus on her job and it was absolutely dangerous for the person as well at least until she caught that motherfucker.

"No _biggie_?! Have _you_ seen how swollen it is?" Paul asked outraged. She was hit. And she didn't think it was a big deal?! What kind of a girl was she?

"Look I said it's fine. Leave it be. Thanks for the ride." Anakin said curtly as she walked away from him.

"Wait! Let me take you to Forks. There's a bed and breakfast there. It's not much but it's better than this shack and much safer too." Paul was not letting her stay in the woods alone in this cottage.

"Listen, I really appreciate your concern and while you may think I'm a helpless little girl who just lost her only relative, I'm not. I'm stronger than I look and I can certainly take care of myself." Anakin said rudely but upon seeing his face fall her heart felt a tug again. She winced. Obviously the guy was trying to be nice and she just snubbed him.

"I'm sorry. But please understand I need my space and I'm fine with this shack. If there's a problem then I'll call Chief Black. I have his number." Anakin tried to pacify him with absolutely no idea why. Maybe because you're not really a rude person, that's not how your nana raised you, she thought.

"Where's your phone?" Paul asked crossing his arms.

Anakin handed it to him while looking skeptical.

He quickly typed in a few numbers and then handed it back to her.

"Now you have my number too." He said looking pleased with himself.

Anakin had a good retort for him but she wasn't in the mood so she just nodded.

"Ok then"

"Yeah, bye" Anakin said a she started walking inside but Paul wasn't moving.

"Did you need something?"

Paul noticed then that he hadn't moved and she was not going to let him stay. He could still watch over her, he thought. So he left without another word but he kept glancing back in case she called for him. But that did not happen.

Anakin went inside and she realized he had been right. It was a shack but she didn't need more space now. It was just her and the smaller space would make her feel better.

She set about the cleaning the place up. It would get her to settle in quickly and would keep her mind off things too. But she knew she wouldn't be left in peace for long. She would go down to the Forks station soon to check it out. She was sure she would get a transfer. She had learnt that an officer had been in an accident and had passed away. She could easily get in.

She wondered when he would contact her again. But she did also speculated if she was endangering the lives of these people by being here. Was it a good idea to move here? She had thought so at the time. She thought it would be nice to live in the town her grandmother was from, where she was born, to get away from the memories. And it was a relatively small town too so maybe he wouldn't follow her here. But if he did, it would be easier to spot him as well. Small town, small number of people. And this was a place where everyone knew everyone. So if there was a new person in town she could immediately check him out.

She felt better thinking all this. Maybe it wouldn't be all that long before she caught him finally. She'd love to see his expression when she did. She had only seen him once. His face seemed to betray his actions. How could a face so innocent be doing things so heinous? But she had learnt never to judge a book by its cover.

Anakin settled in for the night. It took longer than she had anticipated to get everything cleaned. Just as she was about to switch off the light, she thought she saw a movement outside. Immediately she was in high alert. Could he have found her this soon?

She walked outside with a pistol in hand, ready and aimed right in front of her. She looked around, her eyes and ears focusing on the sounds and sights around her but all she could see were the trees. A light wind was blowing and she shivered. She had already changed into her night clothes or actually just gotten out of her clothes. She was only wearing her boy shorts and a bra. She was cold but she had to check out for signs of an intruder.

Paul watched curiously and then in amusement as Anakin's gun poked out the door but that quickly turned to lust when he saw what his imprint was wearing. He could clearly see her firm, toned body. Her legs long and her ass toned in those black shorts, her arms which were stretched out in front of her to hold onto the pistol looked strong, he was sure she lifted weights. Her abs were pretty fab too. She must really work out. Her hair was open now and it swayed in the wind. Paul could see the goosebumps rise on her skin, he growled but shut up when he saw her stiffen.

Anakin heard a growling noise and she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew how to handle thugs and crooks but animals? Still she was a brave and strong and independent girl and so she stupidly went forward to check it out.

But she couldn't see anything and so after looking around for a little while, she went back inside, switched off the lights and slept.

Paul watched her every move and decided he had his job cut out for him. She was stupid! She actually checked around for a wild animal! Didn't anyone tell her to just go lock up inside the house when such things happened? Paul let out a huff as he settled in for the night as well, very close to her cottage.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: Thoughts?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: thanks to Sallygirl2001 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- Thanks so much!:)

polly2010- Thanks! :)

Twin68- Thanks! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"You've imprinted?"

"Yeah" Paul replied while thinking about his newly found mate.

"You know that we have a situation at hand and you probably won't be able to spend too much time with her? Besides she doesn't seem very social either. She has been through a tragedy and I think she is still dealing with it." Sam was happy another wolf found his mate but with the vampire attacks going on, they were on high alert and Paul being distracted was not a good thing. He was their third best fighter, after Sam and Jacob but he was the fiercest. He was your guy when you wanted the leech finished off quickly.

"I know. She didn't seem pleased when I offered to bring her to Forks instead of letting her stay at that cottage." Paul grimaced at the memory. He had left for Sam's only after she had gone to the station in Forks. The woods were the most dangerous place to be in right now and her little pistol would be useless in a combat with a leech.

"Don't worry, whichever wolf is patrolling, they'll check up on her." Sam said thoughtfully.

Paul nodded gratefully. Sam always took care of all the imprints. They were always under the best care. Now Paul had someone to care for as well.

"Don't forget you have patrol in the afternoon with Jared." Sam usually put Paul and Jared together because they worked great as a team. They were buddies but while Paul had a temper, Jared was the voice of reason and he would never let Paul make any stupid moves and that kept him alive. Now that he had an imprint, Sam had to be extra careful about his safety as well.

"You're the best!" Paul was grinning happily. Hunting leeches with his bestie was like a game to him.

"And don't you forget it! Congratulations, Paul!" Sam smiled at him while going out for his patrol.

Paul returned to work as well. He would have to cover his shift before going out to patrol.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I don't understand. He was killed by an animal? Didn't he have a gun or something on him?" Anakin asked Frank who had been the dead officer's friend.

"He did but he never really got a chance to use it. The animal obviously took him by surprise." He shrugged. It was not his favourite topic. He was friends with George and he was a good cop and partner.

"Hmm...I'm sorry, this must be hard on you as well." She said apologetically.

"It's ok. You're curious and in my book that's never a bad thing. So, will you be joining us then?" Frank liked her. She seemed like a strong young woman and she was really attractive.

"I will. I just talked to Chief Swan. Everything seems good. I start next week though. Hey listen, could you do me a favour? Is there any way I could see the file on Officer George?" Anakin wanted to know more about the attack on him.

"Hmm... well I have a copy of it so yeah. Let me get it."

Anakin waited patiently as he got the file. She had heard of people being attacked by animals but she was curious as to how a trained officer with a gun could not defend himself. Once she got thinking about something, she would not stop until she had the complete answer.

"Here, the pictures are a little gruesome though." Frank warned.

"Don't worry, I've seen gruesome." Anakin smiled sadly thinking about her nana.

She turned over the pages and went straight to the pictures. She had already heard about the attack, now she wanted to see what an animal bite looked like.

Anakin's brow furrowed as she took in the pictures. The officer's body seemed pretty badly mutilated. His right hand was twisted unnaturally behind him and his right leg seemed to be broken too. She turned the page and was surprised to see that he seemed to have a bite mark on his neck. It was apparent that whatever animal had attacked him could not have been very large. The bite mark made on his neck was not huge. It seemed the animal had a small jaw but very sharp teeth. His neck seemed to be pretty badly punctured. It was pretty disgusting. But it rang a bell in her head.

"What kind of animal attacked him?"

"There were no footprints or any other kind of evidence so we're guessing it could have been a small lion or even a small bear or even a wolf. There have been reports of wolf sightings in the woods near La Push. It could have been wolf pup." Frank said shrugging.

Anakin nodded. Maybe it was one of these animals that had been lurking near her cottage.

"So have you taken a tour of Forks yet?" Frank asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Anakin smiled. She could use a tour and a friend. She shook her head.

"Are you offering?"

"Well, it will take up a lot of my time but I don't mind!" Franks said grinning.

"Cool, when do you get off?"

"About seven but I have to get up early tomorrow. I have patrol."

"Ok, so what do you suggest?"

"Hmm..how about I pick you up at 8? We can just drive around and maybe have dinner?" Frank asked while crossing his fingers.

"Sure, no problem but I think we should meet somewhere. I'm still moving in and my place is in shambles. So, how about we meet outside that little bookstore in La Push? Will that be ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. So, I'll see at 8?"

"You will"

"Ok, then. I should get back inside now." Frank said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah thanks and sorry for keeping you away from work."

Frank just waved his hands in dismissal and walked back inside the station.

Anakin decided to check out the hardware store to get some supplies for her to make her cottage liveable.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Paul watched from the distance as his imprint talked to the officer from Forks. He saw them together and certainly did not like the way they were behaving. Not that they were indecent or anything but he could sense the attraction the younger guy felt for _his_ mate.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Anakin ask him for the file on George. He frowned, why did she want to know about that case? He watched and listened curiously as they discussed the case. His eyes focused on her face and on every emotion that passed through it. He could see her curiosity but didn't understand it. He wanted her to stay away from all that though. He did not want her involved in anything that could lead her to vampires.

Little did he know that she was already too deep in a mess that involved a particularly sadistic vampire.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: Thoughts?

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to Midnight-Time for adding this story to your follows/favorites.  
Thanks to the reviewers-  
Twin68- Glad you like it and thank you for sharing a detail about your life with me. :)  
polly2010- No, she doesn't know about vampires. She believes that the case she had been working on was of a serial killer who had killed her grandmother as well. But she had been taken off the case so she couldn't get more details on him.  
MonicaClareS129- Yes, A vampire has taken an interest in her. He's the one who murdered her grandmother and calls her.

Enjoy!  
Chapter 4 Anakin was looking around the store for some paint. She wasn't much for decorating and stuff and she had very little idea about what would look good. She was just looking at the catalog when she felt eyes on her. She turned around sharply and found Paul, the guy who had dropped her home staring at her from the entrance of the store.  
She frowned. She felt as if she was being watched. She did not like that feeling. Were the Blacks and the tribe feeling threatened by her presence?  
But that's impossible. They do not know anything about me except what I told them, she thought. Then why was this guy stalking her because he certainly did not look like he was shopping.  
"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked him while crossing her arms.  
Paul smirked. She thought he was following her.  
"Well, I have to work for the grub." Paul said shrugging.  
She frowned. He worked here? That didn't seem to fit his personality.  
"You work here?"  
"Actually I own the store and a couple of others on the block."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry, I was being rude."  
"No problem. I think that's part of your personality." He said grinning.  
She gave him a dirty look and went back to examining the paint colors.  
"Need any help, ma'am?"  
"No thank you. I have a feeling your choice is going to be worse than mine."  
"Now now, don't go making assumptions. How about this one?" He said pointing to a color.  
Anakin rolled her eyes when she saw him pointing to a girly pink color.  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not particularly girly so pink doesn't work for me."  
"Hmm... how about this one then?"  
"This seems nice." Anakin picked up the cream colored paint bucket and went for the cash counter. Paul beat her to it and asked the kid behind the counter to move so he could bill her.  
She saw the bill and her mouth fell open. He hadn't even charged half the price. Giving a discount was one thing but this was ridiculous.  
"You do realize that we get paid just fine?"  
"I know but I'm giving you the normal discount plus some for welcoming you back here"  
"That's very kind of you but I'd feel better if I paid in full."  
Paul grumbled but didn't argue.  
Just as she was leaving, Paul took the buckets from her.  
"Come on. I'll drop you. These are heavy and you don't have a car. By the way is you want one I can get you a great deal. Jacob has a garage and he restores old cars and sells at a bargain price." Paul offered.  
"I'm pretty sure he'd give me a discount too even without your reference but thanks. I'll go check it out."  
Paul was happy she didn't fight him on his offer to dropping her home.  
"So, would you like a tour of the place?" Paul asked once they had left the store.  
Anakin raised her brow. What was it with people offering to show her around?  
"Actually, Officer Frank already offered and I accepted."  
Paul frowned displeased even though he already knew that.  
Anakin watched his expression turn sour and didn't like it.  
"Maybe, you'll have lunch with me to allow me to thank you for the discount and lift?" her mouth was ahead of her.  
Paul looked surprised for a minute before he beamed at her.  
"Sure! I'd love that!"  
Anakin frowned. Why did she just do that? She was barely making it on her own. She had frozen food stacked in her fridge but that was it. Would he even like it?  
"I hope you don't mind a frozen pizza. I can't cook very well and that's all I have." She said once they had reached the cottage and were getting the paint out.  
"Not at all. It's fine. I just hope you have some soda though."  
"Even better, I have some cold beer."  
"Perfect!"  
And they had a nice evening watching an old movie and eating frozen pizza. Anakin turned in for the night when Paul was well after ten. He was tired too. He hadn't slept well the night before and he had patrol in the morning. He wanted to watch over her but a wolf dead on his feet wouldn't be of much use to her. He asked Embry and Brady to check in on her through the night since they were on patrol.  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee "Anakin..." Anakin stirred in her sleep.  
"Anakin" She sat up when she thought she heard her name being called by him.  
"You won't be lonely for a long time. I have a surprise for you. Someone will be visiting you soon. I hope you'll appreciate my surprise. It'll play an important role in what I have planned for you."  
Before she could ask him any questions, the voice faded away and she woke up with a jerk. She was sweating. Was it really just a dream? Or was it some kind of premonition? She knew she heard his voice and that it was indeed his voice. She could never forget it. She had been investigating murder cases that seemed to be similar and after the first two murders, she had started getting these phone calls from this person who claimed to have carried them out. Anakin had tried to trace the numbers but they were always from a public booth or a restaurant and that too far from where the murders were taking place. When she had mentioned this to her reporting officer, he had actually taken her off the case! He thought she was thinking about it too much and was stressed out. He still continued to slaughter people and call her though. Anakin was divided. On one hand she wanted to find this guy but on the other she wanted to forget it all and move on but after her grandmother's murder she had wanted nothing more than to find him. She knew that even though she had moved, he would still somehow find a way to contact her.  
Anakin had just heard the same menacing voice that always made her feel uncomfortable. But she wondered what his words meant. What was the surprise?  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AN: So what did you think? Who do you think is going to visit Anakin? Let me know!  
Please follow/favorite or review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to WriteAndDream23, The-Kiwi-Lover for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :)

Twin68- Thanks! :)

WriteAndDream23- Thanks so much! :)

MonicaClareS129- Thank you! :D

There's a surprise for you guys in this chapter! I hope you'll like it as much as I did!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Anakin had a nice time with Frank. They had taken a tour of Forks and he had showed her all the places where she might need to go, the stores, diners, restaurants. She was enjoying herself despite a little nagging voice that seemed to say this was not right. But she chose to ignore it. She was probably paranoid because of her dream but she couldn't help but wonder what if it wasn't just a dream. She had very few people she was friends with or even got along with. If any of the few people she actually cared for was going to be hurt, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Paul had watched glumly as Anakin had walked off with Frank and had fun around Forks. Sam had to physically drag him away after a little while.

"Hey guys, I think we have a trail on the east side of the forest. We need more people there." Quil warned as they were about to phase back and go home.

Paul frowned. Anakin's home was on that side. He ran quickly to catch up with Quil. Putting his nose on the ground, he found the leech scent but it did not seem fresh.

"Did anyone see the bloodsucker?" Paul asked the phased wolves.

"No, I don't think any of us did but the scent isn't that old. And I think Leah and Colin were patrolling last night. Maybe they saw something." Seth said

"No, we didn't see anything. We didn't smell anything either." Colin who had just phased said.

"That's strange." Sam thought.

"Maybe the leech was using the trees to hide?" Quil offered.

"That could be it but even then I'm sure Colin and Leah would have seen some kind of movement. Leah is especially observant." Paul mused.

The other guys agreed.

"Maybe we should wait for Leah and ask her if maybe she thought something was off or suspicious?" Colin asked.

"That sounds reasonable" Sam agreed.

The guys continued with the patrol and trying to figure out exactly what could have happened.

Paul decided to check out the forest near Anakin's cottage. He sniffed around and found the same stale smell of leech. It made Paul's hackles rise. It had been near Anakin. Paul made sure he checked all around her cottage and the woods nearby to make sure it wasn't lurking anywhere near and he hoped to the god's that it wasn't a leech with some kind of ability. That would suck. Those kind of leeches were tough to fight.

The wolves continued patrolling but some of them had to leave to go back to their jobs. Their lives weren't easy. They were on call 24/7. But they were thankful that their genes made them well equipped to protect their families and their tribe.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Anakin was glad when the week had gone by and she could finally start work. She had used her free time to paint the cottage and was pleased with her work.

The first day was all about introductions and getting familiar with her work environment. Nothing much happened but Frank had kept her company. It seemed they might be working together on cases and patrol.

Anakin planned on buying a car soon and Paul's words came back to her. Jacob was the go to guy for it. She didn't want anything fancy anyways just something to get her by. She'd get the police car for work anyways. She decided to go talk to Jacob.

She reached the Black's house since it was closer to her place than the garage. It was eight at night so she was hoping to find him at home.

What she wasn't expecting was to find a shiny yellow beetle parked in the Black's driveway. She swore she knew who it belonged to but was it possible? Why would she be here? Wanting to find answers she quickly walked towards the door and rang the bell.

She heard some kind of shuffling but nobody came to the door. She rang again and heard a thud before the door was opened by a dishevelled looking Jacob. He was running his hands through his hair and trying to straighten his shirt but it was pretty obvious what he had been up to.

"I'm so sorry. I should have called before coming."

"It's ok. Is something wrong? Any trouble?" Jake asked concerned. He knew she was Paul's imprint and being newly imprinted himself, he knew he would want the other wolves to look after his angel.

"No, no problems. Actually I had a favour to ask. Paul said you restore cars and sell them? I was looking to buy one. Could you help me?"

"Annie? Annie is that you?"

"Sophia?" Anakin's mouth hung open when she saw an equally flustered Sophia, her friend and neighbour from Sequim, come out from a room. Wait. Why was she in Jacob's house and his room? Why was she _here_?

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"What? I can't visit my best friend?" Sophia asked looking disgruntled. She had wanted to visit Anakin for some time but she had been away, visiting some relatives in Florida. When she had come back she heard about Anakin's grandmother and set out immediately to see her friend. She was younger but they had always got along fine. She was on her way over but she had lost her way and got a flat tire. Sophia Alonzo Perez was a girly girl and she did not change tyres. She was struggling but then the most handsome man she had ever seen stopped and helped her. Soph had a tough time controlling herself from jumping his bones. He was sexy as hell. She was pleasantly surprised when he had shown the same interest in her and had invited her over saying it was about to rain and she shouldn't be out alone at night.

She had come along with him to his house, totally forgetting why she was in La Push in the first place. It was not long after they had reached his house which was conveniently vacant, that their hormones took over and they were making out like crazy. But the doorbell rang and Soph literally had to push him off her to answer the door. And while she was straightening her clothes she heard Anakin's voice and felt guilty for forgetting her reasons for being there.

"When did Jacob become your best friend?" Anakin asked smirking. She thought she knew exactly what would have happened. She would have lost her way or something and Jacob would have helped her out and then she would have been distracted by him.

Sophia blushed. "Today?"

"Right"

"Actually she had a flat tire and seemed to have lost her way. She was coming to you, I'm sure but it was getting late and I didn't want her out there in this weather." Jake said coming to her rescue and motioning outside.

Anakin looked confused. What weather? It was pleasant outside but just then she heard the rain. She gaped at him and Sophia came to _his_ rescue.

"He probably follows the weather channel." She said looking at him and Anakin was a little taken aback by how consumed they seemed to be with one another, both smiling at each other dreamily.

She cleared her throat. And they snapped out of it.

"It's great you are here now! I found you!" Sophia said hugging her and Anakin felt herself getting emotional. She did not allow people to hug her but Soph was an exception. Nana and Soph were the only ones who could.

"How have you been?" Sophia asked. She did not try to hide her tears.

"I'm fine. Getting settled." Anakin shrugged and Sophia nodded.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked looking at Sophia and she offered him a beaming smile and nodded.

"I'm just seeing her after a long time." She said and Jake understood.

"Why don't you guys come in? I'm sure Paul will be here soon." He said knowing fully well that Paul would undoubtedly smell Anakin and follow the scent to his home.

"Why does that matter" "Who is Paul?" Anakin and Soph spoke at the same time.

"He's a common friend." Of course Jake answered Sophia.

Anakin frowned. They had met a couple of times. She seemed to run into him on numerous occasions and during her morning run but she did not classify him as a friend.

"Actually I think we should leave now." She said.

"Come on, Annie, not in this weather! It's dangerous!" Sophia said while looking at her pleadingly. She wanted to spend more time with Jake.

Anakin took in not only Sophia's expression but Jake's as well. He seemed like a little puppy, his face hopeful.

"Alright" she sighed.

"Thanks!" Soph said as she hugged her again. She was a hugger.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: So? What did you think? Was it something you thought could have happened? Did you like it? Aren't Jake and Sophia cute? :) I'm excited to know what you thought of it. Lemme know!

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to Eileenapr for adding this story to your follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- Thanks! :)

Twin68- I did get writer's block that's why I had to put 'Choose Me' on hold. But I'm going to get back to it soon. Personally I like both the characters. In my mind Jake is a goofy kind of person who messes things up even when he doesn't want to while Paul is a manly man. I can't pick between them. :) However, I feel my Jake stories fare better than Paul's.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Paul did indeed come over. He was surprised to find Anakin laughing. He thought he had not seen her smile too often, laughing so freely was another matter altogether. But here she was laughing over some girl's live commentary over a soap opera. He didn't mind though, it was a pleasant sound. He learnt soon enough that it wasn't some girl but **the** girl for Jacob.

The way he was canoodling her made it obvious. She was sitting between Jake and Anakin but he made sure she was curled into his side. Anakin kept shooting them curious glances and he knew she was wondering how they were getting along so well. Sophia, Paul had been introduced to her, seemed like a friendly girl, someone who did not hold herself back while Anakin was almost the opposite. Paul had trouble understanding her even though they were supposed to be connected emotionally and physically. He could feel some of her emotions but not everything. It seemed to be a first. The imprinted wolves had been able to stay tuned into their imprints moods much better from the first meeting itself but Paul did not feel that way.

He was trying his best though. Running into her every chance he got. He had learnt that she visited the grocery store often and he would wait for her to come shopping. He had also noticed she ran in the mornings and so he began the routine of watching out for her from the forest and when she came out, he too would wear his running shoes and run with her. His attempts at a conversation were futile though and it bewildered him. Almost all imprints were attracted to their wolves from the first meeting but Anakin showed no interest in him. He wondered if something was off about their bond because seeing Jake snuggle up with Sophia made him yearn for similar contact and ease with Anakin.

Anakin was aware of Paul staring at her for the better part of the evening. It confused and slightly rattled her. She had been with men of course but there was something different about the way Paul looked at her and it unnerved her. It was...intense. She looked at him to see him looking back at her with an emotion she couldn't place a name to but it made her want to comfort him. She was about to say something but the sound of giggling distracted her.

She turned back to see that Jake and Sophia were no longer with them. Soph had left for a bathroom break and obviously Jacob had followed her.

Anakin cleared her throat.

"So, I did ask Jacob to show me some cars tomorrow." She began.

"Oh, that's good." Paul said grateful she was at least talking to him.

"Wanna tell me why you have been following me around?"

Paul chocked on his beer. So she had noticed.

"I haven't been following you, we just happen to run into each other."

"Yeah? And I was born yesterday!" Anakin snorted.

Paul felt color rising up his neck and didn't like it. This girl unnerved him.

"Give me _some_ credit, I am a cop after all. I know when I'm being followed." She said softly when she noticed his embarrassment.

"I like you. I like you a lot." Paul said earnestly. She wanted honesty; he'd give it to her.

"I'm not looking forward to being in a relationship right now."

"I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship. Let's start with friendship and getting to know each other. Let's just hang out as regular friends." Paul suggested hopefully.

"I.."

"Who wants to hang out as friends?" Sophia asked as she made an entry to the living room again followed by a love sick Jake who looked suspiciously satisfied.

Paul knew why because he could smell them on each other. He wrinkled his nose. They had obviously been good to each other and had been _bonding_.

Anakin raised her brows in question at Soph who blushed. She had just found out that Jake had a great appetite and an awesome tongue and could eat out like a pro. She had been more than happy to return the favour and he hadn't stopped smiling since. He looked at her like she was the most amazing person and it turned her on. He was like a big teddy bear you would want to cuddle up to on a rainy and cold night. She wasn't planning on pushing him away. His smile made her heart flutter. His touches made her skin feel on fire and she loved it. None of her past experience with guys could match up to what she had just experienced with Jake.

She came back to see Paul looking at Anakin with a longing that mirrored Jake's when he looked at her. She decided to help them along since she knew Anakin would be giving the poor guy a hard time.

Paul and Anakin were looking at her curiously but she was waiting for them to answer.

"Paul" Anakin deadpanned and he made a face at the way she said his name.

Jake felt bad for the guy. His experience was way different and he was glad. He was already in love with Sophia and her lively personality. And she had just given him the most awesome BJ ever! He felt relaxed and he loved it. He knew Paul would have a harder time. Not only because Anakin was not giving in but because Paul had his own problems he'd have to sort out before he could truly be with her.

"Oh that's cool! Let's go to the movies tomorrow!" Sophia clapped her hands together and Anakin groaned. She was too happy sometimes.

"Come on, Soph, don't you want to get settled first?"

"It won't take me much time to get settled. We absolutely _have_ to hang out!"

Paul suddenly like Sophia a hell lot more right then.

Anakin not wanting to chide her and make her feel unwelcome, reluctantly nodded and watched the faces of the three other people in the room light up.

"But we need to stay home. I have work tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to go out." She said

"Ooo, even better!" Sophia said excitedly before she turned to kiss a pleasantly surprised Jake.

Anakin sighed. Sophia was like a kid who had absolutely no control over her actions once she was happy and excited about something. But it was what endeared her to Anakin. She wore her heart on her sleeve and trusted people easily. She wished she could be a little more like Soph sometimes but found it difficult.

"So what time do you get off work?"

"Around 5"

"Great! So you guys can come over at 6 and we can have a party!" Sophia said already planning things out in her head.

Anakin sighed. There was no escaping it. But it would feel good to be and behave like a normal young girl again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: Thoughts? Please review to let me know you still like the story and are following it. I'm getting out of my comfort zone to write this one. I think I'm more comfortable with the RomCom kind of stories but this is like a suspense thriller. Let me know if I'm on the right track.

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :)

MonicaClareS129- Glad you like it! :)

Twin68- Hmm...she isn't exactly giving him a hard time. She lost her grandmother to an unnatural, brutal death not even a month ago and she's still getting settled. She doesn't want to get into a relationship. But don't you worry, Sophia is there to help her along. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Anakin was taking a walk through the forest. It was lush and green. Some of the trees so tall and huge, it seemed they had lived a long, long life. Anakin vaguely wondered if they had stories to tell. The trees would have witnessed so much throughout their life span.

She was lost in thought and just enjoying the cool breeze and taking in the sights and sounds of the forest. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she found herself falling forward after tripping over a huge tree root.

"Oomph!" Anakin let out a whooshing breath as her torso hit the ground. She was about to get up when she felt something drop on her head.

She sat up and put a hand to her head hoping it wasn't a bird dropping. It wasn't. It was blood. The colour and texture of the liquid made it clear it was blood.

Worried, Anakin looked up to see a body on the branch of the tree. She gasped. It was badly mutilated and extremely bloody. But what struck out to her was the right hand. It seemed to be a girl's body and the middle finger of the hand seemed to have been cut off. But what got to her was that the ring finger of the hand had a little heart shaped ring which resembled Sophia's.

Anakin's heart rate increased. No, no! He couldn't have done this to her. She couldn't have been the surprise! NO!

She woke up gasping for air and sweating buckets. She looked around panicked, forgetting where she was until she spotted Sophia sleeping peacefully next to her. The girl was scared of anything and everything and refused to sleep alone.

Just to reassure herself, she lifted Sophia's right hand and found her fingers intact with the ring in place. She let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned to annoyance when Sophia pulled Anakin's hand under her cheek and proceeded to sleep on it. She had to go for her run and get ready for her day. She did not have time to canoodle her. She tried to take her hand out but that woke Sophia up.

She groaned as she woke up. She had been having the most awesome dream of Jacob. She had even held his hand while sleeping. He was so sweet! So masculine yet so gentle. She was in love!

She opened her eyes to find Anakin looking at her. Where was Jake?

"Where's Jake?"

"Good morning to you too and why would he be here?"

"But I was just holding his hand." Sophia said getting up.

"It was my hand!" Anakin said as she examined her hand. It wasn't even half as big or as calloused as Jake's she was sure. She applied hand lotion at least three times a day!

"oh,ok"

"Hey, I wanted to use the bathroom first!" Anakin said annoyed when Sophia locked it up.

"Snoozers losers!"

She sighed. Yup! Life was going to be interesting with Soph around. She shook her head to get the images of her dream out of her head and went to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

She was looking for something to eat for breakfast after her run when she thought she saw something from her kitchen window.

Immediately, she rushed out with a baseball bat to check it out. She stood still in case she alerted whatever it was of her presence. She heard something behind her and turned quickly and caught sight of what looked like a bushy silver tail? Just some animal, she thought as she went back inside to check on her coffee.

Anakin and Sophia were drinking their coffees when there was a knock on her door. Anakin was curious while Sophia looked scared. Anakin rolled her eyes at her while she went to the door.

Paul stood outside with a wild flower in hand.

"Good morning!" He said cheerily as he held out the flower for her.

"Morning" Anakin said cautiously as she took the flower.

"You didn't come for your run and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Paul said

"Aww..that's so sweet! Come in! Have some coffee!" Sophia grinned brilliantly at Paul while putting down the pan she had in her hand in case it was an intruder.

Anakin rubbed her temples in annoyance. But Paul was smiling sweetly and she felt a tug at her chest. She smiled back.

"Come on in."

Anakin was closing the door but it got stuck. She looked back to see Jake's foot in the door.

"Morning Anakin." He said while looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck.

"JACOB!" Sophia practically screamed as she rushed to greet him. She gave him a sloppy kiss before hugging him and dragging him inside.

"What'll you have? Tea, coffee, juice, milk?" she asked him excitedly.

"Hey! I only got offered tea!" Paul said half jokingly.

Sophia shrugged but didn't take her eyes off Jake.

Anakin sighed. She was behaving like a love sick teenager but Jacob seemed to return her feelings.

"What do you want?" She asked Paul.

He smiled big as if it was the best thing he had heard.

"Coffee, thank you!"

Anakin looked at him weird but didn't say anything as she poured his coffee. She looked to see Jake and Soph staring at each other lovingly while Soph was sitting so close to him on the kitchen stool, it looked like she wanted to be seated in his lap instead.

Arrgh..early morning PDA was not welcome.

"Want to go outside? It's a nice day." Paul suggested and she smiled at him gratefully.

"The house is looking good. You paint well." Paul complimented

"Thank you!" Anakin smiled beamingly before frowning. When did she start behaving that way? argh...Soph must be rubbing off on her.

Paul was doing a little happy dance in his head. She was responding better to him now. His compliment made her happy. Sophia was a good influence.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: Thoughts?

If you're reading, please follow/ favorite or review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to KkNL20, sheppy989 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Glad you liked the previous chapter. Its a vampire who is messing with Anakin. Hmm..Half full, empty..doesn't matter. I make do with what I have. ;)

polly2010- :)

MonicaClareS129- Hmm. I think you think that she's not real, you know, as in she's fitting in perfectly and maybe she's somehow connected to the creepy vamp? Is that it?

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"What do you think of Jacob?" Sophia asked Anakin while she was getting dressed to leave for work.

The guys had a nice breakfast of waffles and omelets that Sophia had made before they left and Anakin was grateful too. She was tired of eating cereal and toast.

"He's ok. I don't know him personally but everyone on the rez says good things about him. He's their Chief's son after all, the future Chief."

"Hmm..and How do you like Paul?" Sophia asked while smiling mischievously and nudging Anakin's shoulder.

For some odd reason, Anakin blushed. Why did he make her behave so unlike herself.

"aww..you're cute when you blush." Sophia said while pulling her cheeks.

Anakin grunted.

"You should go out with him!" Soph said while getting her clothes out of her suitcase. Might as well get settled. She wanted to spend time with Jake.

"Why?"

"It's obvious he's into you."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You know I haven't dated in a while and for good reason."

She had confided in Sophia about the way she felt. She didn't think it was safe for her to get close to anyone right then. The sadistic bastard was still out there and she wanted him behind bars before she made time for these kind of things. It wasn't safe for her or the other person. She was worried about Sophia as it was. The dream kept coming back to her randomly and she wanted nothing more than to keep Soph locked up in a safe place but that wasn't possible. But she knew she was safer with her than out on her own. She hadn't been able to save her nana but she would make sure Sophia stayed safe.

"You can't allow one detail of your life to overshadow everything. Your job is a part of your life not your whole life, Annie." Soph said softly as she out her hands over hers.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to have any weaknesses. You know that. _He_ might make use of it. I want him gone before I move on with my life."

"Well, you can always use Paul for sex."

"Sophia!"

"What? I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem. And how have you survived without getting any, anyways. I'm pretty sure I'd go insane!" Soph said dramatically.

Anakin just shook her head and went to get ready to head to work.

"Be sure to come back on time! We have guests coming over!" Sophia reminded her as she was walking out to wait for Frank to pick her up.

"Hmmm...what to do, what not to do..." Sophia wondered as she roamed about the house.

"I know I should probably get some groceries and snacks for the evening!" She said to herself excitedly before grabbing her handbag and heading out.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"There's been another attack. It was in Port Angeles." Frank said as he handed Anakin a newspaper.

Anakin took it with interest. She read the story that stated that there had indeed been an attack which resembled the one that had taken place in Forks.

"This is suspiciously similar to Officer George's attack." She observed.

"Yeah. Whatever is out there is obviously hungry or on a killing spree. This man was just over thirty years. I'm sure somebody from Port Angeles station will notice the similarity and will be calling up for details." Frank said as he sat down.

"Hmm.. You were investigating the case here, right?" Frank nodded.

"But it was dismissed as an animal attack?" Again he nodded.

"So, the case is closed?"

"Yeah, we aren't going to go looking for an animal and put it to jail here. Besides it happened near La Push and they seem to be very protective of their _animals_." Frank said with a sneer.

"What do you mean?"

"They don't really allow any kind of investigation their lands. They have their own government so our hands are tied." He shrugged.

"There have been other instances like that of George?"

"Yeah, it was some time back though, I don't exactly remember how long back but Sam Uley's wife, then girlfriend, had been attacked by a bear."

"Hmm.. were there witnesses?"

"No, she was alone in the forest, talking a walk or something."

"Did you question her? Maybe she could have thrown some light on your case?"

"No, she stated it was a bear attack and she was alive so everyone took her word. Besides, she was Sam Uley's girlfriend and he's well respected in the tribe."

"Do they have their own police or something?"

"No but they have a couple of guys who take patrols or something around their town. Their crime rate is zero actually."

"Interesting."

"Frank!" Frank excused himself to go see Chief Swan.

Anakin was lost in thought. She wanted to find out more about how the tribe functioned. And definitely meet this Emily Uley who had survived a bear attack. She had the perfect opportunity too since the guys were coming over later.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Hi Anakin!" Sophia said a she walked into the station like she owned the place.

"Sophia? What's up, everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's great!" She said clapping her hands.

"So?"

"I brought you lunch!"

Anakin smiled. She made everything sound exciting.

"What smells so good?" Frank asked as he walked in.

"Lots of things, would you like to join us for lunch?" Soph asked out of politeness. She wanted alone time with Annie.

"Nah, already ate but thanks."

"Cool!" She said and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, ok! You two have a good lunch." He said as he took the hint and left.

Anakin chuckled. She did not know how to be subtle.

"What's got you excited?"

"Did you know Paul owns at least four shops?"

"Yeah?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well, he's handsome, interested _and_ loaded!"

"Sophia.." Anakin said in a warning tone.

"Come on! He's the complete package!"

"Why are you doing this? And how are you even getting the time? Aren't you thinking about Jake?"

"Oh trust me, he rules my mind and heart but I gotta look out for my best friend. Besides, double dates are fun!"

"Soph, we talked about this."

"And whatever you said wasn't good enough to deter me."

"Nothing is good enough to deter you."

"You got that right! Anyways, let's have lunch, I'm starving!"

Anakin rubbed her forehead. Keeping up with Soph wasn't easy.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: thoughts?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to reader5sam, trinanz, brooked90, marylopez0812 for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- :)

polly2010- Thanks hun! :)

reader5sam- Anakin isn't exactly resisting, she just isn't welcoming his advances. And Sophia and Anakin are different. Soph is more open hearted and friendly while Anakin is more closed up because of the events in her life and the her job makes her more cautious and suspicious. Hope you understand now. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Come on in! Oh, its pizza. Here, keep the change." Sophia said deflated. They had been waiting for the guys to show up. It seemed they were running late. It was six thirty and they were supposed to be there at six.

"Why are they late?"

Anakin shrugged. She did not know why they were late but she didn't like it. Sophia was anxious and she felt the guys should have at least called or texted. But she had thought it was a bad idea to mix with them in the first place but now she had a mission. She wanted to find out more about Emily's attack and since they were friends with Sam maybe they could help her out.

It was seven now and Sophia had started eating the pizza while watching a romantic movie. Anakin joined her. Seemed like the guys ditched. She could feel Soph's anger and disappointment. Good. Maybe she'd keep away now and learn her lesson. She always fell too fast and too hard for guys and more often than not, ended up getting hurt.

The doorbell rang again and without waiting for it to be answered, in came a harried looking Jake.

"Sorry, sorry. I know I'm late." Jake said looking only at Sophia who continued watching the movie and munching on her slice of pizza as if she hadn't heard him.

Anakin shook her head at her childish behaviour but said nothing. Instead she got up to lock the door. Jake took the opportunity to settle down beside Soph.

Anakin was about to close the door but Paul sauntered in and gave her a sexy sheepish smirk? Was that even possible? Apparently with Paul it was!

"Hi, sorry we weren't able to call or anything to tell you we'd be late."

"It's ok, come in. I'm sure Sophia would give you enough trouble for the both of us."

"She's mad?"

"She's giving Jake the silent treatment and she has to be pretty mad to keep quiet for five whole minutes." Anakin said as she handed him a soda can and motioned towards the other box of pizza.

Sophia had taken the first one in her custody and refused to let Jake eat it. He was still grovelling from the looks of it.

Anakin and Paul rolled their eyes.

"Wanna sit out? It's nice." Paul suggested and Anakin agreed. She wasn't one for romantic movies much and watching Jake and Sophia was like two movies playing at the same time.

"So, how's work?" Anakin wanted the conversation to get going, she had questions.

"It's good. I don't have to be there all the time, it's mostly to supervise and I like that."

"Hmm...I've heard a lot about you guys having a neighbourhood watch thing going. What's it like?" Anakin asked as she sipped on her soda.

Paul looked at her quizzically. She was asking a lot of questions. He wondered where she was going with this.

"We do. We just look out for trouble on our lands. Mostly it's just some rowdy teenagers in the forest. No major trouble." Paul said a little unconvincingly.

"You patrol the forests? Isn't that dangerous? There have been animal attacks that have taken the lives of people." Anakin had her brows furrowed in confusion. Why would anyone patrol forests?

Paul fidgeted. He didn't want to lie to her but he had no choice. She wasn't ready for the truth yet.

"All the more reason to watch them. You know, keep people away from the woods."

Anakin nodded distractedly.

"You know there's been another animal attack in Port Angeles. Do you think it's similar to the one that happened here in Forks?"

Paul was getting more uncomfortable with every question. This was not how he imagined spending an evening with her. They were already aware of the case and had been having a pack meeting about it and that was the reason they were late. Sam wanted them to patrol in groups because this leech was smart. He had evaded them on more than one occasion and seemed to be teasing them. They had chased the leech when he had been spotted in La Push but he had made it out of there and had attacked someone in PA.

"I'm not sure. Haven't really read about it. Why do you think they are similar?"

"The victims were killed in a similar manner." Anakin said and shrugged.

Paul frowned. He didn't want her anywhere near this.

"You're not on the case, right? I mean it happened in PA."

"No, I'm not but I'm really curious. This seems to be work of a serial killer."

Paul sighed but didn't say anything. He bit into his pizza.

"Do you know anything about the attack on Emily Uley? Sam Uley's wife?"

Paul stiffened as his unease reached a new level.

"It was a bear attack and she's alive. There's no connection between these attacks and that."

Anakin stared at him. She could make out he wasn't comfortable talking about this and that spiked her curiosity. What was he hiding?

"I never said there was a connection." She said as she looked at him the away she'd look at a convict.

"Look, I don't know what you want to know but you're looking in the wrong place." Paul said as he crushed his soda can and picked up his trash.

Anakin watched as Paul walked inside and placed his trash in the kitchen bin. He then walked over to Jake and whispered something. Jake tensed a little while Sophia looked on. He nodded and Paul came out again.

"We'll be leaving now. Thanks for having us over." Paul said a little formally and Anakin didn't like it.

"I'm sorry if I said or asked something I shouldn't have. It's just that I'm curious about these murders and I think I will be until the killer is caught." She said as she stood up and faced him.

"It's ok. I understand but somethings should be left alone, you know. Sam is very protective of Emily and doesn't like the attack being mentioned, so just don't mention it around him or Emily, ok?" Paul said and Anakin smiled. He was watching out for his friend. Good friends did that.

"So, you're just going to leave? I thought we were spending the night together!" Sophia's voice carried out. She sounded upset.

Anakin raised her brow in question and Paul rubbed the back of his neck.

"We have to go on that watch thing."

Anakin nodded in understanding but obviously Sophia wasn't that understanding.

"Sophia! Soph!" Jake's voice took on a pleading tone but she had locked herself in her room. Jake gave up and came out.

"She'll be ok in the morning. She can't stay mad for too long, that's just not like her." Anakin tried to reassure the poor guy. He was crestfallen.

Jake nodded glumly, muttering something while walking away.

"Ok, guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Sure! I could use the company while running." She smiled and Paul felt good. Maybe she'd give in slowly.

They said their goodbyes and Anakin turned in for the night.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: What did you think? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to xxEm'n'JJevaxx, Vanesabebe1, thewickedendax7 for adding this story to your favourite/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- hmm..

Twin68- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Anakin woke up to the sound of voices. She was worried for just a second before she realized it was just Sophia and Jake. Seems like the guy couldn't keep away for too long.

She had things to do and a run date to go on. She got ready in a jiffy and came down to see a still upset Sophia with a worried Jake. He was trying to talk to her but she wasn't really responding well to his efforts.

Anakin just called a good morning before hurrying out the door. She hadn't been running alone for long when Paul joined her. She was no longer surprised to see him coming out from the forest and he was glad she wasn't looking at him weird.

"Morning!"

"Good morning!" Paul said with a wide smile.

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good actually"

Anakin looked at his smile and thought the small dimple in his left cheek was cute.

"I saw Jake this morning."

"Yeah, he's been pretty worried about Sophia. Could hardly wait for the morning to go talk to her."

"They seem to be proceeding really fast in their relationship." Anakin observed.

"Yeah, when you know, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake's quiet serious about Sophia. He's not fooling around or anything."

"But she's going to leave eventually." Anakin said with a frown. They would both get hurt if they got into something they couldn't continue.

"If it's up to Jake she isn't going anywhere."

"I highly doubt that." Sophia was fun loving and all but she was an independent girl. She had been taking care of her expenses ever since she was sixteen!

"Oh well you know, love conquers all!" Paul said dramatically and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right!"

"You'll believe it someday, Anakin." Paul said and she thought there was a hidden meaning behind it but didn't question it.

They turned round to go back home after some time. Both had work to do and Anakin was curious if Jake had a breakthrough with Sophia.

Anakin wasn't sure if anyone was home though. It was too quiet. But she was surprised when she saw Sophia and Jake sitting in the kitchen. Jake was talking softly as if he was afraid Soph was about to have a meltdown. She looked at her and could make out that she seemed to be in shock.

"Sophia? You ok there?"

She looked at Anakin and back at Jake nervously but nodded nonetheless. Anakin didn't like it. She seemed tense and it was almost as if she took Jake's permission before nodding. Something was going on here but she was running late for work and decided to talk to Sophia later.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jake had just told Sophia the legends and everything about them. She was in shock but seemed to take it better than some of the other imprints. She had been upset because Jake had been late the night before and they were supposed to spend time together but he wasn't able to. She thought maybe he had started seeing someone else and was no longer interested in her. He had to clarify everything and that led to the truth coming out.

Jake was sure she was having a delayed reaction. She didn't say anything, no questions, nothing. But he planned on making her visit Emily soon and she could explain everything better. Jake knew Anakin was suspicious but he wasn't paying attention to that. Paul could deal with it. He was more worried about Sophia. He didn't want her to leave and he knew she hadn't planned on staying that long. What was he going to do?

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Anakin watched with interest as Jake hurried out of the house when a howl rang through the forest.

Sophia seemed nervous though.

"What's up?"

"Nothing!" Sophia said a little too quickly.

"Sophia, really, you can't lie to me. What is it?"

"Jake wants me to stay."

Anakin sighed. Of course he wanted her to stay. But Anakin wanted to find out more about the guys before Sophia got too involved with them.

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I love him." Sophia said staring out the window.

"You met him not even a week back."

"When you know, you know."

Anakin looked at her. It was the exact same thing Paul had said. Why didn't she believe in this 'when you know you know thing'? She was too smart for it. It was easy to fall in love and hurry into a relationship but tough to remain in it. Anakin did not want Sophia to get hurt.

"You'll get hurt, Soph. Be careful. You don't know him too well."

"But you said he's a nice guy."

"I only said that he's Billy's son and he seemed like a nice guy. The Black's are well respected but I don't know much about them personally."

"But I know _him_. And that's enough." Sophia seemed too sure of herself and Anakin realized that nothing she said would make a difference.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Why did you tell her so soon?" Paul asked Jake

"I had no choice. She was mad and upset and didn't understand why I was late and I ran out of excuses man."

"Just admit you wanted her to know. I don't believe you ran out of excuses." Paul sneered.

"Well maybe I did. So what? She's my imprint. She has the right to know. Just because your girl is playing hard to get doesn't mean I can't let my girl in on the secret."

Paul growled at that. Jake had no right to comment about his relationship with Anakin. But there was some truth in there. He did want to move ahead with her.

"Come on guys! There's a leech out there. Let's go get him and then you can bicker!" Quil said as he ran through the forest following the smell.

The guys followed the smell but it was leading them all over the forest. Obviously the leech had left a trail in super speed in the woods. It was difficult to follow. His scent was all over the woods.

"This is pathetic! It's all over the place!" Jake said pissed.

"You guys warn your imprints to stay inside. Embry, Quil and Colin you patrol and howl for trouble. Leah and Brady, make sure no one enters the forest. It's dangerous with the vamp here. We don't need another attack in the forest." Sam said and the guys set to work.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Paul and Jake had rushed back but Anakin had left for work and Sophia was preparing lunch. She offered them but only Jake chose to stay. Paul left for work as well. She was safe as long as she was in the city and not near the woods and Soph had Jake.

Paul had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach though. Something was going to happen and he dreaded it for some reason.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: thoughts? Moving too slow for you? Let me know. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

reader5sam- trying to make it better and longer. Let me know if you saw the difference. Appreciate the review. :)

Twin68- Knowing Sophia's personality, she will accept. She's a little shocked but will come around. Glad you loved it! :)

polly2010- Let's see! ;)

MonicaClareS129- was this chapter better?

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Anakin was curious more than ever. The PA station had called. They wanted details about the attack that had happened in Forks. Anakin was sure she had seen these kinds of attacks before and she was curious if it was the same guy she thought it was. But how could she prove it? She had been taken off the case once. She decided she would try and get information unofficially and even contact Officer O'Connel who was handling her grandma's case back home to know if he found any leads.

Anakin couldn't get through to Officer O'Connel and was contemplating visiting him. But it would have to wait. Maybe once Sophia left or when she was leaving Anakin could go with her.

She had just finished her day's work and was about to go home. She passed Frank's desk and saw the file on George still there. It was on the top of other files. She frowned, obviously Frank still hadn't gotten over it. Following the urge to read it once more, Anakin picked it up. She went through it but nothing new came to her notice. It was the same things and it seemed to be a dead end. It did indeed look like an animal attack but the bite mark looked suspicious to her. What animal bit a human like that? And how did he manage to break his limbs? He hadn't fallen off anywhere. There had been no apparent signs of struggle apart from his mutilated body.

She put the file away and walked out. She had yet to get a car but she enjoyed her walks. It gave her time to clear her mind and think. She missed her grandmother. Sophia was good company but she was more like a responsibility she had to take care of and was responsible for. Her conversations with her grandmother were of a different kind. And she had not died of old age. She was brutally murdered and Anakin had not located the person yet. It gnawed on her conscience but that guy was too sneaky and smart.

On a whim, she started walking in the forest. It usually calmed her down. She took in the crisp air and the greenery around her. It was nice to just get lost in the beauty of it all and not think about anything. That was something she wanted, needed. To just not think about anything even if it was for a few minutes.

She rested against a tree and just closed her eyes and relaxed. She had only been resting for a little while when she heard movement. She opened her eyes and looked around but couldn't locate it. She was alert though. She could sense someone else's presence.

"Hello! Anyone here?" She called out and immediately cursed herself. It was a typical stupid girl move. If there was a threat they'd know where she was when she called out.

She tried to remain quiet as she looked around, trying to move soundlessly while keeping her eyes alert for signs of any movement.

She was still looking when a 'whoosh' kind of sound and movement whizzed past her. It was as if a fast moving object had just passed her. She was confused. The wind most certainly was not blowing, what just happened?

Curious, she moved on to investigate. She hadn't gone far when she heard a howl. It sounded close. She tensed. Obviously there was something very wrong here. But where did the greater danger lie? In front of her or behind her?

She didn't get much time to make a decision though because it was made for her.

The person who haunted her dreams, who taunted her was standing right in front of her.

Anakin was shocked but tried her best to remain calm and stoic. This was their second meeting and it was just as creepy as the first one. Only difference being, she had seen him fleetingly then but now she had a good view of him right then. His face seemed even more innocent. But his eye and his smirk said otherwise.

Anakin could only stare into his red eyes. Who had red eyes? But she remembered the first time she had seen him he had sunglasses on.

She opened her mouth to say something but to her surprise he moved in a blur and had her trapped. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other on her abdomen.

She tried to get out of it but he was hard as a rock.

Before she could think of other ways to rescue herself, she heard snarling and growling. She looked ahead and sucked in a harsh breath.

Wolves, huge wolves, stood right in front of her baring their teeth, their tails twitching. Anakin didn't know what she feared more; dying in the hands of a serial killer or wolves biting into her flesh. Either ways she wasn't expecting to live any longer.

But then her attacker seemed to have a change of heart.

"Until next time and there will be one." He whispered in her ears before releasing her just as quickly as he had caught her and disappearing into the woods at amazing speeds.

She didn't even get the time to gape at him before the wolves rushed forward. She sat down and covered her face with her hands. She was a brave girl but not brave enough to look death in the eye.

Once again she felt fast movement around her and when she didn't feel anything tearing into her, she slowly lowered her hands to see the wolves had disappeared as well. There were paw marks that indicated that they had moved in the direction of her attacker. But why? Was he a better catch?

She looked around when she heard a whine to see a silver wolf on the ground with his head between his paws. He seemed to be trying to communicate something with his eyes but Anakin was a little out of it. She didn't know what to make of the wolf in front of her.

"If you have to eat me, make it quick." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Paul looked on, relieved to see she was unhurt. He wanted so bad to just take her in his arms and carry her home to safety. The motherfucker had got so close to her. It was only one step away from killing her. But why hadn't it done that? She was released and it seemed to be on purpose. The leech would surely know that they wouldn't attack it with a human present? Or maybe it didn't know and ran to save himself? It was confusing. But he was glad she was safe even if she was waiting for him to eat her.

Under different circumstances, he'd have a smart ass comment for that but not at that moment. He'd have time for that. But he knew his time was running out. His secrets were outnumbering the revelations he had made about himself. It wouldn't be long before it caught up with him.

"If you're not going to eat me can I go now? Or do you plan to use me for a chew toy?" Anakin asked looking absolutely serious.

Paul let out a bark of laughter. It startled her but she tried to act nonchalant as she got up slowly as if trying to not scare him. He watched in amusement as she got up very carefully, her eyes never leaving his.

Anakin was not amused by this wolf that seemed to be eying her funny. What kind of animal looked at people like that? It was almost as if it was mocking her. His lips stretched out in a smile. Anakin shook her head. Wolf, mocking, smile; yup she was in shock!

She tried to move away from the wolf and it let her. She still walked backwards in case it decided to do something. She was being very careful and the wolf watched her every move.

Paul already saw his brothers lose the leech. He was too fast. He seemed to have mastered the art of evading them. But it was okay, he'd get that bloodsucker. He had the most incentive and motivation to.

Anakin started walking back home but stiffened when she heard movement behind her. Now, he decides to eat me, she thought annoyed. Why were all the sadistic people and animals after her?

But the wolf wagged its tail as if to show he meant no harm. Anakin raised a brow and was surprised when the wolf seemed to mimic her movement. It was funny and slightly creepy. But she moved on, wanting nothing more than to get to the safety and comfort of her home.

The wolf followed her and after a while she relaxed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were walking me home." She said.

The wolf smiled a doggy smile and wagged its tail again.

Anakin shook her head and they walked in silence. Once they reached her home, she hurried inside after instructing him to "wait here."

Curious as to what she had in mind, he waited. He was surprised to see her come out with a large bowl and chicken breasts.

"This is all I have right now." She said as she placed it in front of him.

Paul looked at her funny. He liked his meat on a plate or he hunted it. This was not how he imagined having dinner with her. Eh... but food was food. He ate up like a good boy and she patted his head and said it too.

Anakin watched as the wolf trotted off. La Push was a strange place but she was beginning to like it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: Ok, so this was only the second time I've written about a vampire confrontation and I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm pretty sure there was scope for improvement but was it ok? Let me know. And how did you like the wolf Paul and Anakin interaction? Let me know that too please. Thanks!

Oh! And I want to write another Jake/OC so wanted to know if you'd like dear ol' Bella in it or not?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Thanks to musicluver9001, anthea tronchard, TwilightHorseGal, jazzyjay722 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- Thanks so much! :D

polly2010- I would never and I mean NEVER write a Jake/Bella fic. Just can't. Haha that was funny about not being able to stand good girl Bella. ;) Rest assured, in none of my fics will you find a nice Bella. Nope.

Twin68- thanks so much!:D and yes the vamp thing is a little bit of a mystery, cant reveal that yet.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Can I talk to you, Annie?" Sophia asked while Anakin was reading the morning paper.

"Since when do you ask for permission?"

"Jake asked me to move in with him."

"What?!" Anakin put her paper away to see if she was being serious.

"Jacob? Jake Black? He asked me to move in with him?" Sophia said a little nervously. Jake had been worried about her since the leech was found so close to their place. He did not want to leave her out in the woods, with no one to protect her. Now that she knew about it all, she wasn't willing to stay alone while Anakin was away either. She wanted to but knew she had to talk to Annie about it.

"And?" Anakin knew they were moving fast but moving in?

"And I wanted to talk to you about it first. I know you are apprehensive about them but I think he's a nice guy and he told me about that attack on you which you didn't even mention! And I think you should move away from here as well." Sophia said. She didn't like that Anakin didn't tell her about it. But it was probably because she didn't want her to worry. Too late.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not? It's dangerous here." Sophia wanted her to get out of the woods as well but she knew it was going to be a tough task.

"I like it here. No neighbours, no interference. I don't want to give that up." Anakin enjoyed her space and privacy. She did not need nosy people looking into her life and passing judgements.

"Move in with Paul then. He said something about wanting to rent out a room and nobody would dare say anything to him or you." Sophia suggested cunningly. Jake had told her about them as well. And she wanted to help her along and make sure she was safe. She knew Paul would keep her safe and happy and that was something she wanted for her friend. With her grandmother gone, Sophia knew she didn't really have anyone else. Anakin never did want to talk about her parents or a sibling that she had. She had never wanted to have anything to do with them and Sophia agreed. They gave her up and now they didn't deserve her.

"He wants a house mate? Why?" Anakin wondered. Surely it wasn't for money. He made enough if his busy store and rented shops were anything to go by.

Sophia fidgeted a little. This was their cover to get her to move in. Jake and Soph decided Paul needed help in moving ahead with Anakin and she could use the companionship as well.

Sophia shrugged," I think he wants somebody to look after the house as well. He's busy mostly and then he comes home to an empty space. I guess he's trying to change that."

Anakin nodded. Yeah, nobody actually wanted to be alone. She felt better ever since Sophia moved in with her. But now she wanted to move in with Jake. Hmm...maybe she could rent his room.

"I'll think about it." She told Sophia who smiled and nodded. Anakin took it better than she thought. Soph was sure she might catch on to her but she was deep in thought.

Sophia decided to tell Jake the good news.

Anakin was lost in thought. And Sophia left her to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sophia is moving in with you?" Paul asked Jake.

"Yes!" Jake grinned big but Paul sulked."Oh and Soph told Anakin that you were looking for a house mate and she shouldn't live alone by herself so she might be moving in with you!" Jake said as he punched Paul playfully on the shoulder.

"You did?" He asked surprised.

"Sophia did, it was her idea." Jake said proudly.

"Will she?"

"She said she'd think about it but Sophia is quiet optimistic she will."

"Dude, Sophia is optimistic about everything." Paul said raising a brow.

"She is. She's awesome!" And Jake went to Sophia land while Paul was thinking about Anakin and whether she would buy it and move in.

It would be nice if she did. He'd have more reason to come home. He would get to know her better and things would move along more quickly. And he could make sure she was safe always.

And maybe he'd gather enough strength to tell her the truth. It was needed now. He wanted to be true to her. He wanted to base their relationship on truth. And he didn't have much time before she found the whole truth out herself, especially if she did come to live with him. A lot of nastiness would follow if she found out before he had the opportunity to talk to her and come clean. That's not how he wanted it. Hopefully she'll let him do things his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin knocked on the door and waited. She heard footsteps and the door opened.

Anakin tried hard not to stare but it was difficult. The woman was beautiful, she could make out but her scars were very prominent. She had pulled her hair to the side to cover them but it was still visible.

"Yes?"

"Hi, sorry, I'm looking for Emily Uley?" Anakin said embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Whose asking?"

"I'm Anakin Banks." She said as she stretched her hand out.

"I'm Emily." She grasped her hand for a shake. "You're the new cop at Forks?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come in. How can I help you?" Emily said as she made way for Anakin to move inside.

Anakin was surprised by the gesture. She hadn't expected her to be so welcoming for some reason. Huh, guess prejudice is an evil.

"Have a seat. Tea or coffee?" Emily asked from the kitchen counter as she held up a kettle.

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Anakin said as she settled herself.

"So, what did you want to know?" Emily asked as she sat down after setting the coffee mug down for Anakin.

"Do you know about the attack that happened in Forks on Officer George?"

"Yes. It was in the news for quite some time and in a sleepy town like La Push it was big news." Emily replied easily.

"Yeah, I guess. There's been another case similar to that in Port Angeles. They've contacted us for details and I thought, ermm, I though..."

"You thought that since I had been attacked in the woods too, I might help you understand it." Emily said and Anakin gaped at her.

She developed a respect for her. Her eyes didn't hold any bitterness, her body language relaxed, Anakin knew this was a self assured woman. She didn't flinch, didn't shy away from putting it as it was.

"Yes, thanks."

Emily smiled. She knew people felt awkward mentioning her scars or the attack. She was used to it. Although she was glad her overprotective husband was not there. He might not be as understanding and patient.

"I was attacked by a bear, a big black bear. I don't remember too much of it since it had happened a long time ago and I never revisited that memory, my husband doesn't appreciate it."

"Ok. Officer George was attacked by some kind of animal as well. There are just guesses about it though. Maybe a small lion or wolf." Anakin watched as Emily's posture changed a bit.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Just to know if maybe there was a connection or some kind of lead. But I guess not. Sorry, if I interrupted anything." Anakin said as she got up.

"No problem, it's your job." Emily smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you!" Anakin said in wonder almost. She liked Emily.

"No problem. Do visit some other time, non officially I mean."

"Sure, I'd like that. Thank you!" Anakin said as she moved out.

"See you soon then, Anakin."

Anakin nodded and smiled.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN:Hey guys! How've you been? Sorry I wasn't able to update as regularly as I did. Life caught up with me. :(

Anyways, will try to update as often as I can. So, how did you guys like the chapter? Let me know. I missed you. My phone didn't ping as much as it does when I update. Ok, don't want to bore you here. I'll probably update TFT tomorrow. But let me know how you liked this chapter. Thanks!


End file.
